


Slow poke and Speed of the Light - a Flinx Story

by ravenbird37



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, flinx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbird37/pseuds/ravenbird37
Summary: This is a story of what happened after Teen Titans animated TV series episode Lightspeed. Kid Flash gave Jinx a rose when she set him free. She finally accepted the rose but it she still had to make an important decision. Starting from that day she found things has changed... a bit. She started to miss the rose and him. Will he come back one day?
Relationships: Jinx/Kid Flash - Relationship, Jinx/Wally West, Kid Flash/Jinx, Wally West/Jinx
Kudos: 10





	Slow poke and Speed of the Light - a Flinx Story

Starting from the episode Lightspeed, Jinx POV  
The Brotherhood of evil didn’t come as Madam Rouge stated, which was a little bit out of my expectation. They said they were busy with something at the moment and will let us join shortly. Good excuse I sneered; you’d better say it is because that I kicked your ass Madam Rouge. Thinking of Madam Rouge and that cold dark night, I suddenly remembered the rose in my room. It reminded me… of him.  
I haven’t been receiving a rose for a couple of days. I don’t want to but have to admit that I … I miss the rose and the boy somehow.  
Talking about the boy, is he safe? He must be, he is always trying to act cool and handsome, saving girls’ lives, which is the type of guy I least want to date with. I hate guys who pretended to be cool but are indeed not cool.   
I have been committing a lot of crimes these days. It was the first time ever in life I was so anxious to see some “good” guys at a crime scene. Ok to be specific, I was waiting for him. I knew he would come to stop me. He doesn’t like crimes at all. He hates it worse when I commit a crime because he thinks I could be good. Definitely he was wrong. He was so confident that he knows me well, even we have only met for a day.  
But he vanished from that day on. Sometimes I hate myself so much as I hate my bad luck superpowers. I just don’t know which part of me is wrong and is caring him this much, trying to make sure he is safe and sound.  
I have to be cool and forget that stupid guy, I said to myself.

I wasn’t waiting so long until I see this red and yellow dash in front of my eyes. I was holding a shinning and precious diamond, something all girls would love.   
“Hey Jinxie, missed me?” He was whispering behind my ears. I could tell it’s him and everything is going well with him, a little too well.  
Wait, what did he just called me? Jinxie? That’s not a cool name.  
“No and my name is Jinx.” My voice was cold.  
“Oh well I thought Jinxie fits you better.” His tone then turned serious, “now put that diamond down because I don’t want to see a cute girl in jail.”  
I turned around and looked at him right in the eye, with my freezing cold voice I said, “it’s non of your business.”  
His voice suddenly softened, “Jinxie, I just hate to see you do things like this. I know you are smart, and I owe you a big time. May I please beg you not to?”  
I laughed, begging a villain to not commit a crime? So ridiculous.  
“Oh boy you should properly go back to school and learn how to fight crime. If words and brainwashing would help, you Titans don’t even need to exist.” I quickly put the diamond into my pocket and walked away. To my surprise he didn’t follow.  
“Jinxie, I will let you know one day that words work better than violence.” That is the last sentence he said.  
I was back at the Hive when Gizmo asked what I robbed today that made me so happy. I was proudly taking the diamond out of my pocket to show off when I realized that it had changed into a rose.  
“So you robbed a rose? What a romance!” Gizmo said with sarcasm.  
“Well, rose are getting expensive these days. Someone just got too many!”, Billy added. Then everyone started laughing.  
I was pissed off. It was because of him. Making me act like an idiot in front of my teammates. I fired a bolt of bad luck to everyone in the room: Gizmo fell off his chair, See-more was wiping his eyes, Billy fell hard against the ground and Mammoth I didn’t know what happened to him, I didn’t really care. All of a sudden it was deadly silent.  
I held the rose and walked back to my room. The door slammed loud behind me; I was insulted and I would let him pay for what he had done.

It wasn’t a good week at all. We have been looting across the city since the Titans were busy fighting the brotherhood of evil and no one was really looking after us but all our loots, or my loots to be specific, have became roses. It is the fifth rose I have got so far.  
Damn, I hate that boy. My diamonds, my necklaces all become roses, couldn’t he think of a better idea?  
I was wandering on the street with frustration when I saw Madam Rouge. I could sense bad luck is coming for me this time.  
“Good evening, young lady. We haven’t seen each other for a while.” She said with a wicked smile.  
“Good evening Madam Rouge. I don’t think we have any business unsettled.” I replied politely but coldly. I wasn’t in the mood to talk much with her since the day she broke my dreamt image about her.  
“No, I think I have a lesson to teach you.”  
She was fast. Her fist punched my face hard. I was in the air and hit the ground. It hurt a lot.  
“You should know who you are messing up with.” I yelled and tried to be focused on her next moves, but she was much stronger than last time. My power bolts missed their target and I was dragged down to the ground. Before I could catch my breathe, she punched me in the face, again. I was hit once, twice, a lot of times and I started to bleed. My eyes turned pink but she didn’t get me a second chance to fire at her. I was locked up with the same electronic gun I used for Kid Flash.  
“Young lady, I hope you learnt your lesson.” She was offensive. If I could, I would punch back right in her face, but I couldn’t move at all.  
Other than anger, I felt fear rising and filling up my mind. Where will she take me? What will she do to me?  
“You are not teaching her a lesson. I am teaching you one.” Here came Kid Flash. I have to admit, a part of me was hoping he could come.  
The electronic gun was broken, and I was freed. I found myself shivering on the ground.  
Madam Rouge seemed very unhappy of his appearance. She didn’t say a word and disappeared into the dark night. Then Kid Flash went over to check if I was ok.   
Before he could reach me, he was locked down by the same electronic gun and gasping painfully.  
“You were good at hiding Kid Flash. But young kids are too easy to predict. Seems like the Justice League has not trained you enough on distractions.” Madam Rouge came out of the dark with her evil smile. “You are useless now.” She pointed at me, try to finish me with a final kick.  
I then realized it was a trap. I was the decoy or the pawn she used to find and capture Kid Flash and I was useless to her now.  
I definitely need to let her know that she is not the one who decides whether I should be dead or alive. I used my last strength to fire bad luck against her. The controller of the electronic prison broke and Kid Flash was set free.  
“Annoying kid.” She was really annoyed and kicked me hard in my stomach. I nearly passed out due to the pain.  
“Jinxie!” Kid Flash looked at me nervously. He then turned to her, “you will pay for this.”  
He tried to fight her, but she was too strong. Soon he was out of breath and badly hurt. Both of us were gasping painfully. I looked at him and a thought came across my mind, what if we die here today?  
He was looking back with his clear blue eyes. His eyes were filled with faith. They were like saying you can do this Jinx. We can go this together and we will survive.  
So we fought back. For our lives. We were like partners for years although it had not been long since we met. Madam Rouge got exhausted, but she was still stronger than both of us.  
“Teen Titans go!” I saw the Titans coming. Madam Rouge was scared. She knew her leftover strength was not enough to fight against the Titans.  
“Lucky you.” She said coldly and vanished in the dark.  
“Jinxie are you ok?” Kid Flash came over, I was panting heavily.   
“Where are the Titans?” I asked. They seemed to disappear together with Madam Rouge. “I don’t want to see them.”  
Kid Flash smiled and reached out his hand. “It’s not the time to ask that question yet. Let’s find somewhere safe. Hold me tight Jinxie.”  
I was confused but listened to his command. After all the fight I felt weak and tired. I need somewhere to rest. Somewhere safe.  
Instead of just holding me hands, he pulled me into his chest and rest my head on his shoulder. Before I started to complain, he started running. Wind blew fast through my hair until we finally came to a stop.  
I looked around, it looked like an abandoned lab. We sat down against the wall and started to relax a little bit.  
“Good girl Jinxie.” He looked at me. He sounded like chanting a spell.   
“The Titans weren’t real.” I said.  
He smiled. “Smart girl. It was just a hologram. But good enough to save our lives.”  
He then started to examine my wounds. I didn’t really like that because I knew I must look bad now. My hair was messed up, my costume was ripped into pieces and I had wounds all over me. This is not cool.  
I started to look at him, he is also badly hurt. Blood was running down one of his knees. Like last time, his bright red hair was pointing towards the ground.  
“You are badly hurt.” He looked worried.  
“You should look at yourself, Kid Flash.” I replied. “You saved my life and we are even now.”  
“Call me Wally. Wally West is my name.” He was smiling and managing to clean up some of my wounds.  
I moved my eyebrows and gave his permission to touch my body, “Superheros shouldn’t reveal their identities so easily. And by the way, I don’t have another name.”  
“I trust you Jinxie, and Jinxie is a good name. Or you prefer me to call you slow poke?” He looked at me as if his clear blue eyes could see through my soul. I simultaneously moved backwards because of the gaze.  
He looked hurt, “Jinxie, why do you want to stay away from me?”  
Because you knew too much about me and I was scared. I said to myself.  
Dead silence. He moved his eyes off me but I could tell he was disappointed.  
“Jinxie, I just want you to be alright. I didn’t mean to hurt you or your feelings.” He murmured, in a very sad way.  
I felt something I have never felt before. I felt I was caring about how he felt… too much. I didn’t want him to be unhappy.  
I started to trust him, to trust some one on the good side?  
I shake my head.   
“Jinxie I didn’t mean to force you to change the way you live. I just… I just hate to see you hanging up with those losers. I hate seeing you being caught by the Titans. Sorry for being so selfish and not thinking of how you feel. I am really sorry.” He continued. It was an apology.  
That is not the type of topics I would like to discuss. I took a deep breath and asked, “What if we die tonight? What if Madam Rouge finds us?” I felt me throat a bit sour. I tried to held tears back in my eyes.  
“I wouldn’t regret if I died for you.” He said sincerely. I hoped he was not flirting as before.  
I burst into tears. I just couldn’t stop myself. He was a little shocked at first but soon he gently held my arms and dragged me towards his chest. I didn’t reject but held him tighter.  
“I fell in love with you at first sight slow poke. I hope I can stay right beside you and protect you.” He whispered.  
“You are just using me, aren’t you? Like Madam Rouge. You want to use me to fight against the bad guys. And you will abandon me right after you get what you want from me. You are just some boy flirting girls around and I am just one of your preys.” I cried as hard as I could, wiping my tears on his clothes. Yes, this is actually what I think.  
“Jinxie. I like you because of who you are.” He surrounded me with his arms. We were hugging so tight that I could hear his heart beats so clearly. His heart beats were slow but steady. I admit I felt safe when I was with him.  
“No one really liked me. I am bad luck.” I sobbed.  
“Well you did bring bad luck to the other boys so they don’t have a chance to date you.” He flirted. “but I got the chance.” He looked as if it was something which makes him really proud of himself.  
We both laughed. I was feeling much better but enjoyed too much staying in his arms and his warm chest so I pretended crying. Soon I was too tired and fell asleep in his arms. I felt his lips kissing my forehead and hands brushing my hair. I let him go. I knew I liked him… from the bottom of my heart.

After that long night, I got back to the Hive. Kid Flash bought me a blueberry pie before I went back and I finished it all. I was so hungry and didn’t think at the first place why he knew I liked blueberry pies. He walked me to the Hive and disappeared like before, but I knew he would come back sometime. That night had changed a lot between the two of us. I gradually find things out of control. I was daydreaming about going on a date with him and drew more roses than unicorns in my sketchbook. I couldn’t stop missing him.  
We went back to our old crime life, but I found myself not as excited as before when I took the loots. Until one day I found a nice-looking necklace for myself. and that day he came back finding me with the necklace I stole.  
“You know you don’t need to commit crime to see me Jinxie.” He said. “Miss me?”  
I tried to pretend nothing happened between us that night, especially in front of my teammates. “Give it back to me.” I said, firing a bolt of bad luck towards him.   
“Thought we are friends.” He dodged. “and I missed you… a lot.” He was not joking.  
Gizmo commented on what Kid Flash just said, “Looks like you two really had something. Jinx and Kid Flash sitting under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!”  
My face turned red. It was so obvious in contrast to my pale skin. I wish I could disappear.  
I left without a word and without the necklace. My teammates followed. No one said anything, they knew what I would turn into when I am furious.  
Later that day See-more took inside a package. “It’s for you Jinx. Had your name on it.”  
Gizmo was excited. He snatched over and tried to unpack the package, “let’s see what it is, a rose again?”  
I tried to take over the package. The package fell onto the ground and I saw the necklace together with a card. “I bought for you as a gift slow poke. I know you like it.”  
No signature, but I knew was Kid Flash, or Wally. No one would ever call me slow poke.  
“Someone is really in love.” Gizmo grinned.

The brotherhood of evil finally came to pick up my team. I knew I could not go, after messing up with Madam Rouge.  
I stayed, alone in the Hive.  
I went to the rooftop and sat in the twilight. Being rejected by Brotherhood of Evil meant I lost my reputation among the villains. I could no longer be a super villain anymore.  
It would not be the case if Kid Flash didn’t mess up with us first. But I wouldn’t regret knowing him.  
I was daydreaming when someone sat beside me and pat on my shoulder. “Thinking about me?”  
In front of me was a rose.  
And I was wearing the necklace he gave to me.  
I was so awkward. Everything was so obvious now. He knew I liked him.  
I wanted to leave. I felt shy.  
“Please don’t go slow poke. Stay with me.”  
I turned around and he kneeled, holding up the rose. “Jinx, will you be my girlfriend?”  
“Will you flirt other girls?”  
“No, you are the only one important to me.”  
“Will you leave me alone?”  
“No, I will always be on your side.”  
“Ok I accept to be your girlfriend because of my mercy.”  
He seemed happy and held my hands. “I love you slow poke.”  
I heard that clearly and before I could reply, he kissed me.  
I kissed back. It felt… good.  
I knew I was going to start a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I tried my best to avoid grammar and spelling mistakes because I really want to write a touching story for the two of my favourite characters. I was a huge fan of Teen Titan aminated series since I was in elementary school. It has been 15 years since this series ended. How time flies. I knew that Season Six is not coming and I followed all Teen Titans comics afterwards. 15 years later, 2020, I went back to the old show and surprisingly found out that after I grew up I really liked Jinx and Kid Flash. I spent days and nights searching for Flinx stories. The official TV series and Teen Titans Go comics are just not enough! And I found some people who had the some feeling as I do. There are not enough good Flinx stories and I decided to write my own. I am really new to writing and this is my first story (in English). I really hope some one could enjoy it but even if there is no reviews or comments I still found I have fulfilled my dream. Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
